Conventional financial advisor-client relationships vary considerably depending on such factors as the particular style of the financial advisor, the advisor's affiliated brokerage or financial services firm, if any, and/or the desires and needs of each client. Generally, financial advisors tailor their advice and efforts towards rendering services that are most beneficial to individual client needs.
Because each client's particular life circumstances, assets, income, etc., are different, a financial advisor's manner of handling client investment portfolios varies from client to client. Meetings may raise unexpected topics, and the resulting work may be scheduled at unpredictable times, leading to inefficient use of the advisory firm's resources.